


Do You Wanna Move in With Me?

by TheLastAutumnLeaf



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, post-college/late-college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastAutumnLeaf/pseuds/TheLastAutumnLeaf
Summary: Short Chad/Troy drabble in a post/late college setting





	Do You Wanna Move in With Me?

“Do you wanna move in with me?”  
Troy furrowed his brow at Chad:  
“Chad, we-”  
“I know we already live together, but… I thought… Like, into my bedroom? Like, for real actually? We already sleep together most nights and… I just thought… I mean… Yeah…” Chad sort of trailed off after that. He stood in the doorway to Troy’s bedroom, fiddling with the zipper on his hoodie. Troy had spun around in his office chair when he had heard Chad approach him, and now he just looked at Chad without saying a word. Chad’s mouth felt dry and empty, but when he opened his mouth again, words just poured out.  
“It would maybe just be nice to live together and not just… Together. To not just be roommates, but be an actual… Couple.” Chad kept talking as he pushed away the pile of clothes on the bed and sat down. “I know it’s been a weird transition, like, you’re my roommate and my best friend, - and you still are!, - but you’re also my boyfriend now and I guess we never really truly said that out loud to each other, but…”   
Chad fell quiet and this time no words came out when he opened his mouth. He stared at the floor between his feet. He really needed to change his socks soon. Then the mattress beside him was weighed down. A hand sneaked in between his own and weaved their fingers together. A head hit his shoulder and hair tickled his jawline.  
“Yes,” Troy whispered.


End file.
